Conventional Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) devices consist of a tubular structure wherein a patient is moved into a magnetic field created by and within the MRI device. Imaging data of specific regions within a patient's body are produced by the MRI device. The imaging data is used by a medical team to determine if surgery is necessary, and if so, the degree of surgery necessary. Once surgery begins, a doctor can not obtain additional imaging data on the patient, unless surgery is halted for a period of time so that the patient can once again be placed within the MRI device. Real-time imaging data is not possible using conventional MRI devices.
To overcome the shortcomings of conventional MRI devices, Interventional Magnetic Resonance Imaging (IMRI) devices were developed. IMRI devices enable doctors to obtain real-time imaging data on a patient during the surgical procedure.
IMRI devices comprises two magnet halves, both of which are tubular in shape and positioned apart from one another. A magnetic field is created within the area between the magnet halves. A patient is transported through a first tubular half into a surgery zone and optionally at least partially through the second half. As imaging data is produced and displayed on overhead monitors, surgeons are able to use the real-time imaging data as the surgeons perform a surgical procedure.
The new design of the IMRI device and the ability to perform surgery in a surgery zone between portions of the IMRI device lead to the realization that an equipment drape for use with the IMRI device was needed. However, existing drapes were found to be inadequate. One such drape, MRI-Order No. 146D86, produced by the Baxter Corporation, Deerfield, IIL., was found to be too narrow to adequately cover the magnet, too short to provide a barrier between the surgery zone and the surgeons, too narrow for the patient to pass through, and not capable of sufficiently attaching to the device.
There exists a need in the art for an equipment drape specifically designed to match the dimensions of the IMRI device. Also, an equipment drape is needed which will provide a barrier between a surgery zone and the surgeon. Further, an equipment drape is needed which will provide an opening for the patient to pass through as the patient is transported into the IMRI device without contaminating the sterile field. Moreover, an equipment drape is needed which will securely attach to the IMRI device.